Gotenks in the past
by Bloodredcandy
Summary: When Super Buu absorbs Vegito to become Ultra Super Buu, all hope seems to be placed in two children. However, not even Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks is enough to defeat this new Buu, and now they have only one chance left, the time machine. Follow Goten and Trunks as they fight to get stronger, starting at the Cell Games. Mild humour.
1. Prologue

Gotenks stood before Ultra Super Buu in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, unsure if he could win. If only nobody shot Buu's dog, none of this would've happened, the world could've been peaceful once more. But, no, Majin Buu became Super Buu, and absorbed all of the Z fighters, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, everybody. Then, he absorbed Vegito, turning into Ultra Super Buu. Not even Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks could defeat the monster.

"If things go tough, just fly back to Capsule Corp. and go to the time machine. The date is set to the tournament." He relayed Bulma's voice in his mind. Was time travelling the only option?

He hoped not, anything could go wrong with time travel, it could malfunction, or worse.  
But, he knew he was not yet strong enough to even be in par with Ultra Super Buu. His hindsight was not helping his nerves. He before was stronger than Majin Buu, but he stalled. He played, like it was a game. Just a little game. A few days ago, he was so arrogant, so childish. The worst was that none of the others could help from the otherworld, because they were not dead. They were alive, inside Ultra Super Buu's body.

He wagged his newly grown tail around in anxiety, the full moon glistened over the two beings', Ultra Super Buu and Gotenks.  
The latter of the two looked up at the large moon, causing his body to pulse and his eyes to go red.

Ultra Super Buu stared as Gotenks transformed into, what is now known as, Super Saiyan 4.

Cerise fur covered his arms and lower torso, his brown tail turning crimson. His hair grew to his mid-back, the sides the same shade as Trunks' hair, the top black like Goten's. His baggy white fusion pants tied up with a blue sash, with the same shade of blue as his boots. A black armband was around both his wrists. His fusion jacket was still on, completing the look of the newly transformed Gotenks.

He attacked Ultra Super Buu head-on, leaving him no time to marvel at his new transformation. However, albeit the transformation, Ultra Super Buu barely had any trouble with the fusion child. Gotenks got a few punches in, but the rest of his attacks were fluidly dodged by the monster.

Gotenks stopped attacking to catch his breath, however Ultra Super Buu used it to his advantage. He charged up a Kamehameha and released it. Gotenks could only stare as the beam went closer to him, not giving him enough time to prepare.

The kamehameha drew near and passed through the middle of Gotenks, hitting the mountain behind him.

As the smoke cleared, Ultra Super Buu smirked, waiting to see the fallen Gotenks with a hole in his stomach, but what he saw startled him.

Goten and Trunks floated, one on the right and the other on the left. At the last moment, the two separated, causing the Kamehameha to miss them and hit the mountain behind them.

The two looked at each other before flying off, as fast as they could, Ultra Super Buu chasing after them. Their destination? The past.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Even though Goten and Trunks flew at top speed, Ultra Super Buu was catching up, and really fast.  
"Just a little further!" Trunks yelled, the wind blowing his lavender hair, making the usually straight hair grow messy and knotty.  
Goten panted, trying to go as fast as his best friend, "How long until we get there?"  
"West city should be just up ahead, it's coming into view now!"

Trunks pointed to the silent city that once bristled with life. Now that city was eerily empty, most of the taller buildings shattered and destroyed.

As the Capsule Corp. building came into view, they lowered their flight angle ready to crash through the roof.

And that they did, and right into the laboratory to the readied time machine. Bulma thought ahead, it seemed.  
They flew directly into the machine and clicked the big, red button in the middle of the console as fast as they could. The door slowly closed, and they lifted off, just as Capsule Corp. exploded.

The explosion, however, had just managed to hit a piece of the machine, causing the mass of the machine to shift.

The machine flew through a seemingly empty black space, hitting turbulence.

"System error, autopilot turned off. Full stop in five," The computer's high pitched voice spoke, startling the boys as the time machine speedily soared through the space.

"Oh no! Trunks! What happened?" Goten asked his Trunks as he gripped onto the only thing he could manage to hold, which was a small handle near the door.  
"I think something caught onto the blast!" Trunks yelled, nearly tripping over.

"Four."

"We could end up anywhere, any time!" Trunks continued to yell, his face pale with fright. His best friend mirrored his expression.

"Three."

"Is there any way to fix this?" Goten asked, his voice nearly inaudible.  
"How would I know anything about how to work this piece of junk!" Trunks roared.  
"I just thought you'd know, with your mum being Bulma and everything."

"Two."

"Now is not the time to fight you, Goten. We've got to prepare ourselves." Trunks sighed, gripping onto an identical handle the opposite side of Goten's.

"One."

Goten closed his eyes tightly, very afraid.

"Entering time space."

The machine shook like a massive earthquake hit it, causing the boys to let go of their grips and fall to the unstable time machine floor.

The ship hit the floor, exploding on impact. Goten and Trunks were sent hurdling in different directions along with the broken time machine parts. They both blacked out, nearly simultaneously.

_Goten stood in a barren wasteland with no sign of any plant life. The ground was solid like it was made out of the strongest rock, yet at the same time soft as jelly. The sky shifted from blue to blood red softly, changing once every few seconds. He started to walk, he didn't know why; he presumed it was to find some sort of life in this desert.  
In fact, he did find some life.  
Ahead of him was a magnificent tree, the trunk pink like bubble-gum, and the white leaves had some sort of writing on them, but it was too high up for him to see. He tried to take flight, yet somehow he couldn't tap into his energy.  
The tree shifted, forming into a fat humanoid figure.  
Pink skin, child-like attitude, the figure was Majin Buu.  
The figure changed again, this time changing its skin to brown, and was much thinner than Majin Buu. Goten guessed this was the evil Buu he heard about.  
Next, was Super Buu. A smirk adjoined his pink face, mocking Goten.  
Super Buu shifted in form, his clothes changing to the same gi Vegito wore. This was Ultra Super Buu.  
The next bit was a surprise to him, though. Buu changed form, again. This time his body was child-like, the same pink as three Buu's before him. Goten didn't know why, but this new monster frightened him more than Ultra Super Buu. Maybe it was his eyes, showing pure evil instead of what Ultra Super Buu showed. To Goten, Ultra Super Buu's glare had a small tint of his father in it, making it less evil. But, this child. He had never seen someone so evil. He could sense the child's power level, it was so raw, so empty.  
Next, Buu changed again, this time to a small, candy-like ball.  
'What?' Goten tried to say, but his voice did not come out.  
"Buu!" The candy yelled, floating up and down.  
Goten just stared at the ball in disbelief.  
'Isn't this meant to be like a nightmare?' He thought to himself before he woke up. _

Goten was the first of the two to wake up, his first thoughts about the weird nightmare.

He soon realised he was lying down on soft grass covered in different metals, which he thought was from the time machine.

He saw Trunks lying down, sound asleep a few metres away from him.

He stood up, though hard to under his injuries. He limped over to where Trunks was and shook him awake.

"Five more minutes." Trunks groaned, shifting.  
"Wait, this isn't my bed." Trunks spoke again before jumping up, literally flying up to come soaring back to the ground, giving him a few more injuries.

"That must have hurt." Goten winced.  
"It did." Trunks groaned, standing up, well, trying to.

"Where are we?" Trunks asked.  
"I don't know, but I think I can sense a familiar power level that way." Goten pointed to a direction.  
"Let's go, then." Trunks flew up in the direction of the several power levels, finding it hard to fly.

Meanwhile, the Z fighters were all on the lookout.

"Hey guys! What's with the silent treatment? Anybody care to explain?" Goku asked in his happy expression.  
"Well, when Dende created these dragon balls, they were based off Shenron, which means anybody that already died can't be revived."  
"I'm sorry Goku." Dende bowed slightly.  
"Don't worry, nobody's gonna die!" Goku laughed nonchalantly.

Goku and the others simultaneously looked in the direction of where two high, but slowly fading, power levels were. They were flying directly to the lookout.

Two familiar children landed on the base of the lookout before passing out.

**Review replies: **

**Hyped: Thanks for the review ^^**

**Z-Warrior: I won't spoil anything, but yes, they will go to another saga XD**

**Guest: For the sake of the story, Gotenks was never absorbed, and Earth was never blown up. But, everybody else got absorbed by Buu. **

**Gogglegirl: You couldn't wait, so here it is :D**


	3. Chapter 2

"Goku? Why does that kid look like you? And Trunks, the other looks like you!" Krillin frantically pointed to the two children.  
"They even have your guys' exact hair styles and everything!" Yamcha was next to Krillin.

(From now on Future Trunks (From the Android Saga) is Mirai Trunks, and the small Trunks is just Trunks)

Trunks groaned, rolling around to face the sky.

"Dammit, I haven't had this many injuries since I put a worm in dad's shoes." He tried to sit up, but failed.

Next to him, Goten groaned.

"Hey Trunks, did we make it?" Goten sat up with only a little struggle, his injuries were less severe than Trunks'.  
"I think so." After a few moments of trying, he finally sat up.

"Umm, excuse me?" They both heard a familiar voice behind them.

They turned their necks to see Super Saiyan Goku, Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters.

The two fell back to the ground, unconscious.

The two awoke, fully healed on a soft white bed. They were in a small room, which was quite familiar to them.  
"Hey Trunks, wasn't this the bed we were on, before fighting Buu?" Goten asked, looking over the room.  
"Yeah, this means we're still at the lookout, and Dende must've healed us." Trunks nodded, before standing up and walking towards the exit of the room. He was followed by a reluctant Goten.

"Who do you think those to kids are?" Tien asked the group on the lookout.  
"I'm not sure, but they look a lot like me and Goku." Mirai Trunks was utterly confused.  
"Well, I guess we could ask them now." Gohan motioned towards the hallway where the two children walked towards them.  
"I still don't trust them." Yamcha shook his head.  
Krillin nodded, "I agree with you Yamcha. Their powers are large."  
"Come on guys, they're only kids." Goku grinned.  
"You take things so lightly sometimes, Goku." Krillin chuckled.  
"No I don't." Goku protested with his grin still on his face.

Trunks stopped walking once they reached the group, as did Goten.  
"Who are you two?" Vegeta growled, his usual scowl on his face. Goten gulped, his small fear of Vegeta had dissipated in the future, but now it seems like Vegeta is still evil.  
Goten was about to answer when Trunks but in.

"I'm… Uhh… Vegito and he is, Gotenks." Trunks lied, sweat falling down his face.  
"But Trunks, I'm Goten not Gotenks…" Goten eyed his friend.  
"Shut it Goten!" Trunks snapped.  
"Sorry." Goten stepped back.

"As I was saying," Trunks continued his first statement as if the audience didn't hear their real names, "I'm Vegito, and this is Gotenks. We are… Umm… Dead. Yeah, we came from Otherworld to help you with whomever it is you're fighting."  
"But Trunks-" Goten began before Trunks cut him off.  
"What did I say Goten?"

Everybody, besides Goku, rolled their eyes.

"So, your name is Goten, and he is Trunks?" Tien pointed.  
Goten nodded.

Trunks hit Goten upside the head.

"Idiot!"  
"But Trunks, I don't like lying." Goten whined.  
"And I don't like it when you interrupt me." Trunks glared.  
"I'm sorry Trunks."

Trunks looked at the audience.

"Okay! I might as well tell you the truth since _someone _messed this up." Trunks sent a pointed glare at Goten, who cowered under his look.

"My name is Trunks, he is Goten. We're from the future."  
"The future? Don't tell me there's another threat!" Yamcha whined.  
"Shut it weakling." Trunks snapped, much like his father.  
"Well, there's no doubt he's Vegeta's son." Goku chuckled.

"As I was saying, we are from about seven years in the future. Goten is your son." Trunks looked at Goku at the last part.  
Goku, as well as the others, bar Vegeta, gasped.

"Why are you here? Is there another threat?" Tien asked the two.  
"Well, yeah, but you won't have to worry about it for another seven years." Trunks replied.  
"What is the threat then?" Mirai Trunks looked at Trunks.  
"Well, there is this wizard thingy, and he unlocked this giant pink bubble-gum named Majin Buu and he's really strong, but Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and daddy could handle him. But, then Buu got mad and made this evil Buu who ate Majin Buu and became Super Buu, and absorbed all the Z fighters then he did the same to Vegito turning to Ultra Super Buu and not even Gotenks in Super Saiyan 4 could beat him so we went on a time machine and it blew up and now we're here." Goten spoke really fast in his child-like tone.  
Everybody just stared at him.

"What?" Gohan managed to say, baffled at his little brother.

"That's basically it." Trunks nodded.

"So, we were all killed by this giant bubble-gum?" Gohan clarified.  
"Yes." Goten replied.

"That story is very hard to believe." Krillin said.  
"Yeah, how do we know you guys are telling the truth?" Yamcha said from next to him.

"How do you know we're lying." Trunks retorted.

"Where is your proof?" Tien stared at the two kids.

"We can go Gotenks if you want." Goten piped up.  
"Gotenks?" Piccolo asked.  
Trunks nodded, "Me and Goten's fusion form."  
"Fusion?" Goku asked.  
"Yeah." Goten nodded.

Trunks and Goten got to their correct positions and soon started the dance.

"Fuuu—Sion—Ha!" They yelled simultaneously.

Once the smoke cleared, they saw a child in their place, the child had black and lavender hair.

"Wow, so this is Gotenks?" They all stared.

"Bah! They're weaklings." Vegeta glared.

"Haha! Yeah right, we're much stronger than you." It was as if two voices were talking at once.  
"See?" Gotenks said before turning Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, and finally Super Saiyan 3.

"That… Power! It's overwhelming!" Piccolo gasped.  
"I can't believe it!" Goku grinned.

"How long does this fusion last?" Gohan asked Gotenks.  
"Thirty minutes." Gotenks replied, still smirking.

Vegeta growled and flew off, to who knows where.

"Looks like somebody's jealous." Gotenks laughed.

Suddenly, Goku's stomach growled.  
"Man, I'm hungry!"  
"But you just ate!" Mr. Popo yelled.  
"How unexpected, Goku's hungry." Yamcha chuckled.

A much louder growl came out of somebody's stomach.

"We're hungry too." Gotenks said. Everybody except for Goku sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Cell stood in space, near a bunch of broken space rocks.  
"That's enough for today." He told himself before returning to his ring, completely unaware of the arrival of Goten and Trunks.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Gotenks in the past!  
And, thanks to everybody who reviewed, favourite and followed my story :D.  
The next chapter will probably be uploaded tomorrow, just to let you all know.  
Bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Everybody stared at Gotenks, surprised. Sure, they've seen a Saiyan eat, and they've even seen Goku eat, but this… This was ridiculous.

Gotenks was eating twice as much as Goku, twice as fast. In twenty minutes, the whole lookout nearly ran out of food. They had just enough food to possibly feed Krillin.

"I'm stuffed." He leaned back, patting his stomach in a similar way to what Goku does. He ignored the eyes staring at him in disbelief.

With a 'pop', Gotenks separated into Goten and Trunks, much to the relief of the others.

"I thought Goku was bad." Krillin sweatdropped, his eyes lingering on the empty dishes that now covered the mahogany table.  
Goten looked at Krillin, a grin planted on his innocent face, "I eat just as much as daddy does."  
Krillin nearly fainted hearing that, his knees buckled beneath him, but he managed to continue standing.  
"Speaking about food, I'm hungry."

Everybody fell over, even Trunks, in the comical anime way.

"Goten are you kidding me?" Trunks yelled, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he slowly stood up.  
"No…?" Goten looked at his friend in confusion.  
"Never mind Goten, just eat later." Trunks sighed, closing his eyes.  
"But Trunks! I'm hungry now!" Goten whined.  
"So?" Trunks replied, staring at Goten.  
Goten didn't reply, he didn't have a reply.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Goku said.  
"What do you think we—Oh my god!" Mirai Trunks yelled.  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
"How did we end up forgetting this?" Mirai Trunks turned pale.  
"Forget what?" Goku was getting more confused by the second.  
"The Cell Games started, like, half an hour ago!" His voice echoed across the lookout.

Everybody was thinking the same thing, 'How could I forget this?'

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, then back at the group who one-by-one started to fly off.  
"You guys coming?" Gohan asked the two.  
"Sure, why not?" Trunks agreed before flying off, closely followed by Goten.

As they flew, Goten felt something. The power was strong, and empty. It felt much like the power level of the child Buu in his, well, nightmare if he could call it that. But, in a second, the power was gone, as if it was never there. Goten furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the Z fighters. None of them felt it. It was either nobody was paying attention, or Goten was hallucinating. It was probably the second, he had no idea of the side effects of time travelling, but still, he felt like something was off. He didn't know what, but it just didn't feel right. He heard many stories of the Cell Games, and in great detail.  
Many things had changed.  
For one, they were late, half an hour late to be exact.  
Secondly, he noticed that Tien and Yamcha were at the lookout, but in the stories they said that they met up half-way. It seemed that Goten was thinking, a rare feat for him.  
'It was a clear day.' He quoted Gohan in his mind.  
Goten stared at the cloud-filled sky, not a single bit of blue coming out of it.  
'Has our appearance really changed the world this much?' He thought, he slowed down a bit until he was at the end of the group.  
'I'm still hungry.' Goten finished up his thoughts.

His earlier thoughts were made clear as they landed at the arena for a massive shock.

There were not one, but two enemies on the field. Next to Cell, was Frieza, alive and well. He seemed stronger than before. Vegeta just got out of a crater, bleeding profusely, and it seemed that Frieza was the one to hit him, with his outstretched arm. Vegeta's right arm was broken, being held by his left as he limped towards the Z fighters who had just landed.

Hercule Satan was motionless inside another crater, and the camera crew wasn't there, but the camera still was, in a million pieces.

"What's going on Trunks?" Goten asked, his face showing his fear. This was not how Gohan explained the Cell Games.  
"I don't know Goten." Trunks mirrored his friends' expression. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Behind Cell and Frieza, was somebody all too familiar to Goten and Trunks, one person who haunted both their nightmares.

This creature caused Trunks and Goten both to pale considerably, they both knew what was going to happen. And, it wasn't going to be pretty. Both of them hoped that Gohan did not reach Super Saiyan 2, but at the same time they wish he did. They needed the help right now. As in, right at that very moment.

**Sorry this chapter was short, I could've kept going but I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be updated tomorrow. **

**Thanks to Chiba Bunny for reviewing, and yes, I also believe Goten is cute :D**


	5. Chapter 4

There he stood, clad in his clothing, to what the two thought was a blue and black dress, with an orange cloak. His old, wrinkly green skin sent shivers down their spine. In the middle of the 'dress' was a white spot, with the letter 'M'. Standing there was Babidi.

Nobody noticed, or just didn't care about, Babidi except for the boys. Their attention was all on Cell and Frieza. Nobody was talking, just staring at the former and current enemy. The enemies stared back, frightening them greatly.

"Boys, did this happen in your time?" Goku asked them, not taking his eyes away from Cell's magenta ones.  
They shook their heads, "no. This never happened." Said Trunks, keeping his eyes on Babidi.  
"Babidi shouldn't show up for another seven years." Goten sniffled, unable to hold his great fear from the others.  
"Babidi? That wizard you told us about?" Gohan asked, knitting his eyebrows together in either confusion or thought.  
Trunks nodded, "This timeline has changed so much."  
"What should we do Trunks?" Goten nearly cried as he whimpered from the piercing glare he was receiving from earlier said wizard.  
"I don't know, but I think Babidi somehow resurrected Frieza and used a spell on him to change him into Majin Frieza, and that M on Cell's forehead could only mean the same thing." Trunks frowned.  
"So, they're even more evil than before?" Goten asked, he started to shake in terror, his anxiety growing at each passing second.  
"Yes, let's just hope dad doesn't get in the spell." Trunks nodded, he really didn't want a repeat of his father dying.  
"So you mean to tell us that it's possible for Majin Buu to appear, now?" Yamcha paled, he had already died before, he didn't want to again.  
"No, not unless they get the energy needed." Trunks shook his head, he hoped his statement was true, but he wasn't sure. Anything could've changed.  
"Then, we should kill that wizard guy now!" Yamcha flew up to Babidi with the confidence he couldn't muster beforehand.  
"Yamcha! No!" Trunks and Goten yelled, flying after him at top speed, hoping to catch Yamcha before he flew head on into death.

The two were too slow, as soon as Yamcha was remotely close to Babidi, he was frozen on the spot by one of said wizards' evil spell.

"And who are you, thinking you can attack a wizard." Babidi chuckled in his very annoying voice, his hand raised high.  
"Yamcha!" Everybody but Cell, Frieza, Babidi and Vegeta yelled, afraid for their long-time friend.

A blue beam shot its way through Yamcha's chest and out the other end. He was dead in an instant. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound. They just stared at Yamcha's body, dead on the floor. Bad recollections occurred through most of their minds, as they thought of Yamcha's first death against the Saibamen, it was a bad day for them all. Their flashbacks contained the Saibamen exploding on Yamcha's unsuspecting body, and their fear heightened. Was this Babidi stronger than Cell and Frieza? Or was he weaker, just skilled? Those were the questions going through the Z fighters minds. Questions only Goten and Trunks knew the answer to.

"That would teach you all not to mess with me. Come on Cell, Frieza, teach them a lesson." Babidi smirked.  
"Gladly." Frieza also smirked as he stretched his body, "it's great being alive again."

Trunks looked at his friend, "come on Goten, we are the only people who can help them!" Goten nodded and went to his correct position, ready to fuse once more.  
"Not on my watch!" Babidi yelled as the two were frozen in spot. He knew of the technique of fusing, after all, he came along the race of people who invented the move when he was on his way towards Earth.

"Dammit, as long as his hand's up like that, we will never get down." Trunks said, referring to how Babidi held up his hands. Goten's eyes watered, he was barely able to hold back the memories.

_Goten could only stare at Super Buu as he waited on the lookout, he was afraid, not for himself, but for his own mother who was confidently yelling at Buu. He was going to yell at her to stop, but it was too late. Chichi was turned into a chocolate egg before he could blink. _

"I can't let these events happen again." Goten shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.  
"Don't worry Goten, Ultra Super Buu will never be made, not if we could help it." Trunks stared at his friend from the corner of the eye.  
"I hope not Trunks, I really don't."

As soon as Goten finished off that sentence, Frieza stepped forward.

"We have changed the game from Cell games to the Majin games. I will be fighting first, and I get to choose my opponent."

Goku gave Vegeta a senzu bean, which he ate immediately.

"I will choose you, Trunks, for killing me." He pointed to Mirai Trunks, who gulped in response and stepped forward, powering up.

They stood in the ring, both on different sides. Mirai Trunks stood in his Super Saiyan form, and Frieza stood in his final form.  
"Enjoy this misery, boy." Frieza smirked in confidence, much like he did when he first saw Mirai Trunks and underestimated him. Of course, now he was much stronger than before.  
"I'm going to enjoy cutting you up into little pieces and frying you, _again._" Trunks said in a confident tone, although inside he was feeling the opposite. He knew not to underestimate an opponent, especially after what he did to Vegeta, who he believed was stronger than him.  
"And I enjoyed defeating your father with one blast, boy, how much stronger than you is he?" Frieza mocked.  
Vegeta growled, "I could easily defeat you now, Frieza, that was a lucky shot." He said arrogantly.  
"I agree with father, you are no match for us." Mirai Trunks started to get his confidence back, but only slightly.

Mirai Trunks slipped into his fighting stance, which was a mixture of Mirai Gohan's stance and Vegeta's stance.

Frieza smirked and attacked with speed Trunks could barely see.

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**My next update will most likely be in the next 24 hours, so stay tuned! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late upload, I got grounded D: And, it took me a while to make this fighting scene. I promise to update quickly for the next few chapters. **

**Chapter 5: **

'He's quick!' Mirai thought as Frieza lashed out an assault that came on like lightning.

'Unbelievable! How did he become this fast?' He was scarcely able to elude the fatal blast sent by his adversary.

Mirai maneuverer around the blasts Frieza sent him, trying his best to evade the lethal blows that awaited him. Nevertheless, it seems, he was not trying hard enough, as the thin blast went right through his right shoulder. Deprived of the use of his right, and main, arm, he knew he was going to be defeated.

He knew it, but he was still going to fight.

Frieza sped frontward, his tail wrapping firmly against Mirai's neck. He squeezed his grasp before tossing him onto the ground on the conflicting side of the arena.

He assaulted Mirai with a fury of punches and kicks, most of which going through his defences. Mirai did his hardest to dodge the attacks, but he knew he was slowing down.

'My destination reached in such a short time—it seems so inconceivable. And yet, here I am, Frieza before me with my blood on his hands. And still, I'm weakening, his blasts saps my strength even when it does not touch my flesh. I was supposed to win this, to come out on top, but he has yet to sustain any injury.'

"You're foolish to even think about winning against me, like last time." Frieza sneered, his hand slowly extended, "I will make sure this revenge is slow and painful." He pointed his index finger at Mirai.

"And you're foolish to think you would live, you've died before, and you will die again." Mirai glared as he readied himself into his stance.

"Not likely." He smirked, releasing the thin, yellow blast from his finger. Mirai wasted no time, he dodged the attack by tilting left. The attack that was originally destined for his stomach narrowly missed as it passed through the gap between body and arm.

Without missing a heartbeat, Frieza once again went on assault. He was slow enough for Mirai to be able to avoid the attacks, but fast enough for some of the hits to go through his defences.

_It was a day like many others as Mirai stood, drenched in the rain. Android 17 attacked him, slow enough for Mirai to be able to dodge, but fast enough for some hits to pass his defences. Mirai knew the malicious android was toying with him, as if he were a lion toying with his prey. _

Mirai's eyes went blank as he remembered the androids, the ones who were amused with others' demise. His fury rose along with his fear.

Frieza stopped attacking and leered as he landed at the other side of the ring.

Mirai growled before letting loose his anger, his muscles grew larger as he roared with fury. The golden aura around him intensifying.

Trunks and Goten could only stare as Mirai powered up. For the others, this new power was massive, but for Goten and Trunks, they knew that it was nowhere near the power of Super Saiyan 2. They were worried, deeply.

"I guess it's come to this," said Mirai, staring at Frieza with utter contempt.

"Are you finally accepting your defeat?" Frieza laughed, his annoying voice ringing around the desert.

"No, in fact, the opposite. I wish to ask you a question." Mirai smirked an identical smirk to his fathers.  
"What is it, wanting to know in just which way you are going to die?"  
"No, I was wondering, what colour coffin do you want, white or even pink?" Mirai ran up to Frieza with great speed, assaulting him with attacks. Every one of which Frieza dodged easily.

"Pathetic, really." Frieza mumbled as he lazily dodged the attacks, "I'm already tired of you. Pity, I thought you would be fun."

Frieza created a thin blast, which went through one side of Mirai's torso and out the other.

"What? How? How did you get so strong?" Mirai coughed blood.  
"It was a gift from Babidi." Frieza answered, a smirk still adorning his face.

'It's no fair, I was supposed to win this easily, but it seems that Frieza was too strong. He doesn't even hold a single injury. He is far too strong for me, or anybody, to defeat. I hope those two kids find their way to get out of the spell, we need them.' Were his final thoughts before he died.

"Trunks! No!" Was heard from where the Z fighters stood, staring wide-eyed at Mirai's dead body. Vegeta stood in rage, his body shaking, his fury rising after each passing second.

"Frieza! I will be your next opponent!" He yelled before jumping onto the platform.  
**"**You're a fool to oppose me," Frieza sneered. Something about his tone reminded Vegeta of the days where he was still under his rule. "You'll die just like that Trunks guy. My, my, wasn't he fun? Writhing in my world of torment like a rat being crushed."

Goten had tears falling down his eyes, when Trunks struggled to hold them in, just like his father told him to do.

"Crying is for the weak" He'd always say.

"I can't believe he, well, you, died!" Goten wailed, much like he did when his mother died, or when he found out Gohan died.

"Neither can I Goten. Frieza has the power level of Cell before Babidi arrived. We have a major problem." Trunks tried to nod, only succeeding in a small one.

"Damn this spell! Babidi! You're a coward! Do you hear me? A coward." Trunks yelled, a single tear-drop managing to escape his eyes. He felt weak, not being able to help his friends when they really needed him.

"Pitiful, really. You'll die just like you did on Namek, remember? You crying for Kakarot to defeat me, remember?" Frieza laughed evilly, his tail swaying behind him.

Vegeta growled, his left eye twitching.

"Well then," Frieza began, "let's begin."

**Here it is! Chapter 5! Finally! Thanks for everybody who reviewed :D.  
If you have any improvements for the story, please tell me your ideas! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6

"Frieza!" Cell yelled out to his Majin companion.  
"What is it?" Frieza gave Cell a cold hard stare.  
"I want Vegeta for myself." Cell's smirk sent shivers down Vegeta's spine, but he did not dare show his fear.  
Frieza stared at him, confusion evident on his face, "and why is that?"  
"I want him to regret his mistake!" Cell chuckled darkly.  
"Fine, then who's next?" Frieza looked at the remaining group.

Trunks and Goten were still in the grips of Babidi. Goten's eyes were filled with tears while Trunks' was filled with fury.

Tien and Krillin backed away, not wanting to be chosen. If Mirai could so easily get defeated, then how did they stand a chance?

Gohan was shaking, his hands were clenched in fists by his side. The slight wind created from his power made his cape sway.

Next to him was Piccolo, who showed no emotion on the outside. He stood there, firm and solid. However, inside, he felt different. He was afraid, not only for himself but for the child next to him.

Goku stood there, serious, which was very unlike him. His turquoise eyes were glaring at Frieza.

"I choose the boy." Frieza's tone was malicious.

Gohan gasped, his eyes widened in fear.

"No, I'll fight you instead, Frieza!" Piccolo growled. Before he could lunge, Goku held him back.  
"No, Piccolo, I think Gohan can handle this. You see when he gets angry. That power could defeat both Frieza and Cell. I know, I don't want to do this, but it's the only way." Goku looked up at his green companion.  
"Dad, I'll so it." Gohan nodded. He stopped shaking and looked firmly at Frieza.

"My my, looks like the child has a little courage left after all?" Frieza chuckled darkly.

"Shut up and fight, Frieza!" Gohan yelled, slipping into his stance.

Frieza rushed towards Gohan, they both were trading blows. Frieza's smirk never left his face, even when he was hit by Gohan's fist.

"Is this all you've got?" Frieza laughed as he dodged a ki blast.  
"Frieza! Please, we don't have to fight!" Gohan tried to reason as he dodged.  
"Ha! That's hilarious boy." Frieza smirked.  
"No, I'm serious. You should know how much power I have when I get angry! You've seen it yourself!" Gohan tried to reason, even though he knew he would not win.  
"Oh really? You know, your father tried to reason with me. Threw his energy right back at him is what I did." Frieza's smirk grew.  
"I'm serious Frieza!"

"If you are serious, then get angry!" Frieza laughed as he raised his power, punching Gohan to the ground. The arena was long-gone, all that remained was a crater.

Frieza pushed Gohan around, he himself was getting angry at the boy, he wanted Gohan to get angry, not himself!

"I said get angry!"

Frieza punched Gohan in the stomach. Hard. Then, he hit Gohan's left hand, easily breaking it.

"Fine, if you won't get angry by getting hurt, this will release your fury."

Gohan's eyes widened as Frieza shot a death beam towards Tien. He was dead instantly.

"Tien!" He yelled, a tear rolled down his eyes.

Android 16s eyes widened. He jumped towards Frieza and gripped him from behind.

"What's he doing?" Yamcha yelled as he looked at 16 who began to glow.

"Oh no! He's going to self-destruct!" Piccolo yelled.

"No! Don't do it 16!" Krillin yelled at the android.

Frieza tried to shake the android off, but it did not happen.

"Now you can die Frieza." 16 yelled as he closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion. But, nothing happened.

"Oh, what an amazing self-destruction." Frieza laughed.

"What?" 16 asked.

"Bulma took the bomb out of 16, just in case he wanted to use it against Goku." Krillin looked down.

Frieza once again smirked as he sent a ki ball which destroyed 16.

"Pitiful."

Gohan's anger rose, but it was not enough.

Suddenly, the decapitated head of android 16 started to talk.

"Gohan, drop your restraints. Let it go. I love this world and nature, don't let these monsters destroy—" His words were cut short when Frieza destroyed the head.

"Yet another pitiful life you could've saved."

This was it, this was all he could take before his anger consumed him. If Frieza had a scouter, he knew it would suddenly be broken. Frieza, despite his lack of sensing power levels, could definitely feel the power coming off the child. It was incredible.

The power of Super Saiyan 2.

Frieza powered up to his maximum before looking at the boy, fear evident in his eyes.

"How could a boy be this strong?" He gasped as a hand hit his stomach.

"Incredible." Piccolo said as Goku smiled.

Now, it was Frieza's turn to be beaten up.

"No! You can't be this strong! You can't be!" Frieza yelled.  
"This is a result of your own foolishness, Frieza." Gohan spat.

"Kaaa-meee" Gohan began, pulling his only functional arm in the position of the finishing move created by Master Roshi.

"No!" Frieza yelled, charging up his own attack.

"Haaaa-meeee" Gohan was ready, and so was Frieza.

"Ha!" Gohan sent the kamehameha wave forward, which hit Frieza's incoming wave. However, Frieza did not have enough power. The kamehameha overtook Frieza's attack, ending his life.

Gohan panted as he fell to the floor, utterly exhausted. One down, one to go. And it was not going to be a walk in the park.

"Oh, pity, the weakling has been killed." Cell smirked as he looked around.  
"And so has my arena." He finished.

"Cell!" Gohan gasped out before falling to the floor out of sheer exhaustion.

"So, Vegeta, are you ready for your turn?"

"No!" Trunks yelled.

Everybody looked towards the enraged boy.

"Somebody, attack Babidi! Make him set us free!" Trunks yelled as Babidi's eyes widened.

Piccolo, Goku and Krillin nodded before attacking Babidi, however all their attacks were blocked, courtesy of Cell.

As the three were getting mercilessly beaten by Cell, Vegeta yelled and powered up, attacking Babidi when Cell's hands were full.

Babidi flew backwards, unable to stop himself from colliding with a plateau.

"Vegeta." Cell growled.

Goten and Trunks worked straight away, getting into their formations.

They did a dance, one which Cell would call a ballet. He watched curiously as they went into their positions, chanting what he believed was 'Fusion'.

Before he could even blink, the two children fused.

Gotenks was here.

**Thanks for reading, and I'm very very sorry for not updating for a while. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of description in this scene, I am very bad at fighting scenes. Basically, this was a verified version of Cell vs. Gohan, but with Frieza instead. I forgot most of the fight, but I tried anyway! Hope you enjoy. **

**Also, after this, what do you think should happen next, vote for one of the following, you have until the end of the Majin games to vote. Vote in a review. **

**Gohan and Trunks go forward in time to the tournament, right after Gohan's energy gets absorbed. **

**They go back in time to when Mirai Trunks appears. **

**They go back in time to the 23****rd**** martial arts tournament. **

**They go to Namek during the Frieza saga. **

**They go forward in time to 5 years after Cell. **

**I'm planning to do all of these, if not most, but I want to know which one I should do first. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm going to try and make this as descriptive as I can, and the chapter is going to be longer than usual. I hope you guys like it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs (Tora). **

The fusion child that now stood in their place, Gotenks, wore a smirk on his face. His hands were on his hip, a mix of the way Goten and Trunks stood.

Gotenks' hair was spiked up in a Vegeta-like way, the centre the same black as the hair on Goten's head, and the sides lavender like on Trunks. He had Goten's onyx eyes, but with Trunks' confident glare. His smirk looked identical to Vegeta's.  
He wore no shirt, showing his fully developed six-pack, although he was only eight. His fusion jacket went to the middle of his stomach. The jacket was blue, with a yellow puffy collar and short, yellow puffy sleeves. On his wrists he wore black arm-bands.  
He wore white baggy pants, tied on with a sky blue sash which was tight around his waist, the ends flowing freely at his left side. The same shade of blue adorned the ankle-band, which looked much like his sash, but with no free sides. The band was on top of his pants, making it like it was connected to them. Finally, he had black shoes with white soles, completing his look.

"Your fight is with me, Cell." Gotenks took his right hand off of his hip and pointed it to the android.  
"You are just a child, how do you think you would defeat me?" Cell smirked as his magenta eyes locked with the fusion.  
"You really have no idea who you're messing with, do you?" Gotenks laughed.  
"Yes I do in fact; I'm dealing with a child who acts as if he can defeat perfection." Cell copied his confident laugh.

"If you think you can kill me so easily, then tell me how all this happened? Why is Babidi here? What about Frieza?" Gotenks' smirk turned into a frown.

"That much is easy." Babidi started to talk, "I was about to find Dabura, the king of all demons, in hell when I felt a massive power level on this planet, more than enough to awaked Majin Buu."

Babidi pointed at Gotenks, "That power was you. So, instead of Dabura, I took the one nearest to me, Frieza, and quickly came to this mud ball. My plan was to wait until all the distractions," he looked over to the Z fighters, "were taken care of before I took your energy. Luckily for me, I found Cell when I arrived here."

Gotenks gulped, it was his fault. He shouldn't have showed off.

Gotenks' glare hardened as he started to power up, his plan was to kill Cell instantly before destroying Babidi.

His hair spiked up, turning golden, his eyes turning turquoise. Golden aura surrounded his body. He had turned Super Saiyan, but he wasn't done.

His hair changed again, becoming slightly longer and more defined. His aura mixed with bright blue bolts of lightning.

Babidi smirked, "now!" He yelled.

Before anybody could react, two bulky men charged forth with a white can that looked like a genie lamp. They stabbed Gotenks with it and quickly drained all his energy.

"What? But I couldn't sense them!" Goku yelled as he charged forward, however was knocked back by Babidi.

Gotenks' hair changed back to its normal black and purple.

The two men smirked and took the energy absorber out of Gotenks and flew back towards Babidi.

"Here you go, master Babidi." One of the men said, handing the bottle over to the wizard.

"Thank you, Tora, Yamu." Babidi said before blasting the two back to hell.

"How could he be so evil?" Piccolo gasped.

Babidi just gave him a smirk and flew off.

"No! Babidi! Not again!" Gotenks managed to say before he split into Goten and Trunks.

The two fell back down; they did not have enough energy to stay awake.

_The tunnel was dark, the walls were black, the only light coming from far ahead. A small speck, smaller than dust, was all Goten could see. He was running, from what, he did not know. For what, he did not know. He just was running. He didn't dare stop, nor did he look back towards where he came from. However, no matter how far he ran, he couldn't reach the light. It just stayed like that, distant, not growing. It was as if he wasn't moving at all. But, he knew for a fact he was moving. His legs started to ache as he ran on, what he presumed, was black concrete. He kept running, right, left, right, left, right. He ran and ran and ran until he could no more. His legs gave way underneath him, as if they had turned to jelly. He fell onto his knees and did not move, he couldn't. He sat there, panting. The concrete floor started to move, as if it were an ocean creating waves. It changed shapes, and materials. He started to sink, he was getting pulled into the ground. He tried to claw his way up but his efforts were futile. He could not see the light any more.  
He landed on something green, grass. The sky was black, no clouds, no stars, no moon. The ground had no hills, just flat, green grass as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, something pink started to form. It was Buu.  
But, this was not the Buu he knew. He was a child, like in his earlier dream.  
Suddenly, the land changed again. He was on another planet, it was beautiful, even though it was covered in craters.  
He saw Vegeta fighting Buu, but he didn't stand a chance. He saw a fat Majin Buu help, but he stood no chance either. They were getting beaten. He wanted to help, but his body was stuck in place.  
But why were they fighting Buu anyway?  
That was when he saw it, above, it was his father, Goku. His hands were up in the air, and above him was a massive energy ball. _

"_People of Earth," he heard a familiar voice say, he looked over to see Hercule Satan.  
"Raise your hands, we need to finish Buu!" _

_Suddenly, the energy ball grew massive, and Majin Buu attacked the child Buu. Hercule lifted Vegeta and carried him away.  
Child Buu threw Majin Buu off him.  
Goku smiled, and sent the spirit bomb to the child Buu. _

_Child Buu struggled, he pushed the bomb back. Goku was running out of energy, fast. _

_Goku suddenly got his energy back, and sent the spirit bomb straight back at child Buu, destroying him. Buu was dead. _

_The area changed, he was back in the hallway with the light. He ran towards it, and, this time, he made it. _

_The light was a ball, it looked much like a white ki ball the size of his fist. He subconsciously touched it, but as soon as his hand went near it, a bolt of lightning struck his finger. _

"_This was how it was meant to be." _

_The voice was female, and elegant. The words echoed around the hallway. _

"_One minor difference can change the whole world." _

"_Who are you? What do you mean?" Goten called out. _

"_One option means life, the other option means death." _

"_What are you talking about?" Goten yelled. _

"_Choose between one, the power to destroy Ultra Super Buu," _

_Goten's eyes widened. _

"_Or friendship." _

_Goten looked confused. _

"_Choose power, and I will give you just enough power to destroy Ultra Super Buu." _

_Goten gasped, and smiled. _

"_However, you will be alone. Or, you can choose friendship and return to where you just were, the Majin Games." _

_Goten's eyebrows furrowed. "What about Trunks?" _

"_With power, there is loneliness. With friendship, there is not." _

_Goten looked to his feet. "I guess I'll choose friendship." _

"_Are you sure?" _

_Goten nodded, "I don't want to be by myself, I was never by myself, ever." _

"_Remember that one of these choices will kill you, but with the other you will live." _

"_I said I'll choose friendship!" Goten yelled. _

"_Wise decision, child, you are much smarter than you act."_

Goten awoke, he was lying on solid ground. He sat up and saw Cell smirking at Vegeta, who was on his hands and knees. Babidi was nowhere in sight.  
Goku and Piccolo were on the ground, they had barely any energy left to stand. Krillin and Gohan were unconscious, nobody else was there.

He looked over to his best friend, from birth they had always been together. He could never imagine being alone, no family, and no friends. He's glad he chose friendship over power.

He could never imagine himself being alone.

"Trunks, wake up!" He yelled to Trunks once realisation hit him. He had to save them!

Trunks woke up with a start, jumping up and going into his fighting stance.

"What happened? Where's Babidi—Oh no!" Trunks yelled.

'Babidi… He's gone! He took our energy! Majin Buu is going to be awakened!' Trunks thought.

Trunks then remembered his own dream.

_He sat on a small chair, his mother was cooking and his father was impatiently waiting for food.  
"Woman, hurry up! I've got to train!" He yelled.  
"You can't rush cooking, you kno—" _

_She turned into a chocolate bar. _

"_Woman?" Vegeta yelled as he too turned into chocolate. _

"_Mum! Dad!" _

It was a weird dream for him, he hadn't sat on that chair for many years now. Not since he was 4.

And that was definitely Majin Buu's power.

"Oh look, the children awoke from nap time." Cell chuckled as he kicked Vegeta towards Goku.

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
Gogglegirl: Thanks! And also thanks for the vote :3**

Also, after this, what do you think should happen next, vote for one of the following, you have until the end of the Majin games to vote. Vote in a review.

Gohan and Trunks go forward in time to the tournament, right after Gohan's energy gets absorbed. (0)

They go back in time to when Mirai Trunks appears. (1)

They go back in time to the 23rdmartial arts tournament. (0)

They go to Namek during the Frieza saga. (0)

They go forward in time to 5 years after Cell. (0)

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

~ Previously ~

Trunks woke up with a start, jumping up and going into his fighting stance.

"What happened? Where's Babidi—Oh no!" Trunks yelled.

'Babidi… He's gone! He took our energy! Majin Buu is going to be awakened!' Trunks thought.

Trunks then remembered his own dream.

_He sat on a small chair, his mother was cooking and his father was impatiently waiting for food.__  
__"Woman, hurry up! I've got to train!" He yelled.__  
__"You can't rush cooking, you kno—"_

_She turned into a chocolate bar._

"_Woman?" Vegeta yelled as he too turned into chocolate._

"_Mum! Dad!"_

It was a weird dream for him, he hadn't sat on that chair for many years now. Not since he was 4.

And that was definitely Majin Buu's power.

"Oh look, the children awoke from nap time." Cell chuckled as he kicked Vegeta towards Goku.

**Chapter 8**

Trunks' eyes widened. He never thought the trip would take such a turn for the worse. He grit his teeth and powered up, as high as he could. He reached, and passed, the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Despite making it to Super Saiyan 4 with fusion, he couldn't reach Super Saiyan 3. Following his friends' footstep, Goten also powered up to his maximum, which was only a bit lower than what Trunks' was.

At the same time, the two children attacked Cell with all their might.

Cell cursed under his breath as he dodged and weaved, trying not to get hit.

'One would be easy enough to handle, but two is-" Cell's thoughts were cut off by a hit to the stomach.

He doubled over, coughing out blood as the assault stopped – but only for a second. Goten and Trunks attacked, this time managing to get more hits on the android.

Cell growled and powered up, to his absolute maximum. The force caused the kids to fly backwards a short distance, but long enough for him to regain his composure and go on the offence.

It was their time to dodge as the barrage of punches, kicks and energy blasts hit them with full force.

The fight would've been much more simple if they had fused, however the fusion lasts for half an hour, which they wanted to use for Majin Buu.

Goten growled in anger, flying away from Cell, letting Trunks handle him for a little bit.

"This better work!"

He cupped his hands, allowing energy to flow into a ball.

"Ka-Me"

He closed his eyes, refusing to look at his friend get beat up.

"Ha-Me"

Opening his eyes, he glared at Cell.

"Trunks, move! HA!"

The kamehameha wave flew towards Cell, leaving him no time to dodge. He brought his arms to shield his vitals.

The dust cleared, revealing an arm-less Cell. Taking this as their chance, Trunks and Goten attacked again, not allowing Cell time to regenerate. They were not going to get cocky, like last time. Sometimes, people do learn by their mistakes.

Even Goten and Trunks.

They stopped attacking simultaneously, flying back leaving a large gap between them and Cell.

"Goten." Trunks nodded to his direction.

"Right!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" Goten yelled.

"Gallic" Trunks yelled with the same tone.

"Ha!"  
"Gun!"

Cell finished regenerated his limbs when the two blasts hit him, destroying every cell in his body.

Goten sighed in relief, descending to the ground. He was soon followed by a stiff Trunks.

"We did it!" Goten cheered, not noticing his friend's sullen mood.

"We still have Buu to deal with, don't get too excited." Trunks glared at the ground. Goten's mood took a 360, his smile turning into a frown.

"Well, at least we know Gotenks can beat him, he can't turn Ultra Super." Trunks sighed.

"Then what are we going to do, Trunks? Stay here? Go back?" Goten looked at his friend.

"Go back, I guess. Namek still exists, we can use the dragon balls there." Trunks smiled.

"But what about Buu?"

"I nearly forgot." Trunks frowned.

"Ah well, that's in the future. Since when did we think about out futures, Trunks?" Goten laughed. It wasn't his usual, happy laugh. It had been a while since he laughed like that. This laugh was half-empty. A nervous chuckle.

Trunks looked at the Z Fighters, each one of them on the ground. None of them had regained consciousness. He was glad that most of them weren't dead. He couldn't say the same for Yamcha and Tien, though.

"This is just one giant mess."

Goten nodded, "I agree."

"When do you think Buu will wake?" Trunks asked, sitting on the ground.

"Well, it did take a while to get to the egg from the tournament, this place is even more far away, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so it should take longer."

"We'll feel it when Buu awakens."

Trunks nodded as Goten sat down next to him, leaning back until he was lying down. If they had Senzu beans, they would give them to the Z fighter, but, unfortunately they don't.

Goten tried not to fall asleep, but he couldn't help it. He was tired. Thank god he didn't have a nightmare this time, just memories. One memory after another. His brother teaching him the kamehameha, flying for the first time, his and Trunks' fight at the tournament.

However, his dream was cut short by the presence of a massive power level.

Goten shot up.

"He's awake now." Goten sighed.

"Yep. Shouldn't be too long until they return." Trunks stood up, followed by Goten.

**Sorry for the late update**

After this, what do you think should happen next? Vote for one of the following, you have until the end of the Majin games to vote. Vote in a review.

Gohan and Trunks go forward in time to the tournament, right after Gohan's energy gets absorbed. (0)

They go back in time to when Mirai Trunks appears. (2)

They go back in time to the 23rd martial arts tournament. (2)

They go to Namek during the Frieza saga. (1)

They go forward in time to 5 years after Cell. (0)


End file.
